Entre las aletas y las piernas hay mucha diferencia
by Miichy CrissColfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel era un pequeño tritón que lo que mas deseaba era poder salir del agua, pero ese deseo se intensifico mas cuando conoció al apuesto príncipe Blaine Anderson...
1. Chapter 1 Sirenas?

**Holuuuuuuu! es la primera vez que hago una versión de un a película de Disney con Klaine así que espero que sea de su agrado!** :3

_(Es una version de la sirenita por lo cual la historia no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes)_

* * *

**~Entre las aletas y las piernas hay mucha diferencia~**

"Sirenas?"

Un día nublado en el mar parecería como si fuera una tormenta, 3 gaviotas atravesando las nubes, delfines nadando entre las olas, mientras se acercaba un barco impotente café oscuro que hacía a cualquiera temblar con solo verlo, y mientras pasaba entre el mar se escuchaba una melodía.

"**_te voy a contar una historia del mar que te va a servir de verdad, si a una sirena escuchas cantar te pondrá un hechizo especial"_**

Mientras que dentro del barco estaba un joven príncipe muy apuesto, de baja estatura, cabello con rizos negros que los cubría un poco de gel, ojos avellanas penetrantes, cejas perfectamente triangulares.  
Ese apuesto príncipe se llamaba Blaine Anderson, y por supuesto no podría faltar su fiel acompañante un perro blanco con gris que el flequillo le cubría los ojos, era un perro muy grande pero también muy amigable.

"No es maravilloso? El viento salado soplándote a la cara ahhhh, es un día ideal para estar en el mar" dijo el joven príncipe.

A lo que su mozo contesto levantándose de una orilla del barco luego de vomitar por las náuseas "si es un día encantador" dijo girándose para seguir con sus nauseas. Un marino que escuchaba la conversación del mozo con el príncipe le respondió.

"el viento fuerte y la mar tranquila, el rey Tritón ha de estar hoy de muy buen humor" dijo mientras jalaba una de las velas del barco y el príncipe le brindaba una mano.

"El rey Tritón?" pregunto Blaine con cara de confusión.

"El soberano del reino de las sirenas, los marineros saben quién es el" dijo otro marinero con voz gruesa mientras sacaba unos pescados de la red.

"Sirenas? Blaine, no creas nada de esos disparates náuticos" decía el mozo mientras se peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

"No son disparates es la verdad!" casi grito el mismo marinero de voz gruesa mientras apuntaba al mozo con un pez en la mano. "Viven a brasas de la superficie en una ciudad como nunca!" seguía gritando pero esta vez el pez que sostenía en su mano salto hacia el mozo cayendo al agua nuevamente.

El pez nadaba y nadaba hasta lo más profundo dando otro vistazo hacia donde se había escapado soltando un suspiro, siguiendo su camino…

* * *

**Perdon si salio cortito! :3 no me maten & dejenme review si es de su agrado el capitulo! de verdad me gusta saber sus opiniones! :3 posiblemente todos los sabados publico capitulo ok? 9sino es que antes xD) :3 besos!**

**-MiichyColfer**


	2. Chapter 2 Presentación

**Holuuuuuu! Aqui esta el capi 2! se que dije que solo los sabados pero como me adelante ayer a escribir el segundo capitulo pues lo publique hoy! :3**

* * *

**"Presentación" **

El pez nadaba y nadaba hasta lo más profundo dando otro vistazo hacia donde se había escapado soltando un suspiro, siguiendo su camino nadando hacia abajo pasando por algas, flores, rocas y demás peces.

El mar era realmente hermoso, lleno de diferentes clases de peces y plantas marinas a veces todo eso nunca se puede apreciar en realidad, a excepción de los tritones y sirenas que vivían en la Atlántica.

**K&B K& K&B K& K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B  
**  
Muchos tritones y sirenas iban camino al castillo, donde estaban formados unos cuantos peces esperando al rey mientras un pequeño camarón decía con voz chillona "Su alteza real el rey Burt"

Burt era el rey de Atlántica, un tritón guapo, aunque ya con barba, bigote y pelo blanco por las canas, pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo apuesto, llevaba su tridente y corona con superioridad, iba en una carroza llevada por tres delfines, todo el mundo lo aclamaba, y mientras se preparaba para bajar de la carroza el pequeño camarón volvió a hablar.

"y la distinguida compositora de la corte, Felicia, Ignacia, Anastasia, Crustacea, Santana!" luego de esa presentación se pudo ver a la hermosa cangrejita de un color rojo y boca un poco grande entrar por donde había entrado el rey, con la pequeña diferencia de que la carroza de ella iba guiada por dos peces naranja, mientras entraba iba tirando besos a su alrededor como si fuera una gran súper estrella, los peces de la carroza de Santana la llevaron al lado del rey Burt, cuando estuvo junto a él, Burt le dijo.

"No sabes lo que ancio ver esta representación Santana"

"uh jujuju Su majestad este será el mejor concierto que jamás haya vivido, sus hijos van a estar espectaculares" termino de decir Santana mientras casi caía de su pequeña carroza.

"jajaja, especialmente el pequeño Kurt"

"si, si" dijo Santana mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento "Si, el más guapo de todos" dio una sonrisa a Burt y un suspiro mientras se alejaba diciendo entre dientes "Si tan solo desapareciera en los ensayos de vez en cuando"

Todo alrededor se puso oscuro y una luz se asomaba en el medio del salón dejando ver a Santana bajar por la pequeña luz en su carroza y se quedaba en un estante sacando unas partituras de la carroza, las puso sobre el estante preparándose para la función, levanto su pinza indicándole a la orquesta que podía empezar a tocar y eso justo hicieron, luego se vieron a 3 conchas subir desde abajo hasta una superficie, cuando se abrieron dejaron ver a dos chicos en cada concha, mientras cantaban.

**_"Somos los tritones del rey, el padre amoroso que nos nombró Tha-aad _**(sono un hermoso ahhhh mientras el subía cantando) **_Je-eff _**(se levantó también cantando otro ahhh) **_Tre-ent, We-es, Ni-ick, David, el menor de todos hoy nos acompañara, nosotros los tritones en su estreno musical, el séptimo triton se presenta y va a triunfar aquí esta nuestro hermano con su voz de cascabel es la estrella Kur.."_**

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver que Kurt no estaba en la concha de donde iba a salir el, al ver tal escena Santana casi moría en donde estaba, Burt se levantó furioso pegando un fuerte grito

"Kuuuuuuuuurt"

* * *

**Asdfghjkl el bebe Kurt donde estara? OkNo haha' dejenme su review si les va gustando el fic! :3 es muy valioso para mi que me den sus opiniones! :3**

**Cuidense!**

**Besos!  
~MiichyColfer**


	3. Chapter 3 El Tiburon

**Holuuuuuuuuuu! Actualizacion del sexy martes! :D me apure a hacerlo por que aqui ya a aparece Kurt & muchos ya querian que apareciera! asi que aqui esta Kurt! 3 Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**"El Tiburon"**

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver que Kurt no estaba en la concha de donde iba a salir el, al ver tal escena Santana casi moría en donde estaba, Burt se levantó furioso pegando un fuerte grito "Kuuuuuuuuurt"

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**

Kurt Hummel, el menor de 7 hermanos hijos del rey Burt, el pequeño Kurt era un triton de piel palida, ojos azules con unos toques de verde y gris, cabello castaño y sedoso, cejas finas que se moldeaban perfectamente en una curva hacia abajo, era un tritón extrovertido y libre, actitud por la cual no encajaba con sus hermanos y su padre.

Kurt llego a unas velas de un barco abandonado junto con su fiel amiga Brittany una pececita de color amarillo con franjas celestes alrededor de su cuerpo, Kurt se distrajo un momento hasta que Brittany le hablo por lo lejos.

"Kurt! Espérame!"

"Brittany! Apresúrate!"

Brittany llego a su lado más cansada que nunca -"Ya no puedo nadar más rápido" dijo con un suspiro.

"Ahhh!" exclamo Kurt -"ahí está" dijo señalando un barco a lo lejos -"No es fantástico?"

"Sí, claro, fantástico, vámonos de aquí!" respondió una muy asustada y cansada Brittany, tratando de irse.

"Brittany! No me digas que te está dando miedo!" le cuestiono Kurt jalándola de la cola en dirección al barco.

Brittany se solto de su agarre exclamando "Miedo a mí? Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que el ambiente está un poco… húmedo" titubeo, mientras seguía a Kurt hacia el barco – "Y siento como que me va a dar algo" dijo tocándose la cabeza con la aleta – "tengo tos" fingió haciendo un vago sonido.

"Bueno, yo voy a entrar, si quieres quédate a cuidar que no vengan tiburones" le respondió Kurt a punto de entrar por una ventanilla del barco.

"Si, yo cuido, que no vengan… QUE!? TIBURONES!? KURT!" grito Brittany mientras entraba por el mismo lugar donde entro Kurt pero quedándose atascada – "ah! Kurt mmm no puedo! Aggg Kurt ayúdame" decía mientras intentaba salir de ese agujero.

Kurt soltó una risita mientras iba a ayudarla, llegando a su lado soltó otra risita "Oh Brittany!" reprobó con cariño jalándola de sus aletas para que lograra entrar.

"Kurt, de veras crees que no hay tiburones aquí?" pregunto Brittany, sin darse cuenta que una sombra paso atrás de ella.

"Brittany no seas infantil"

"No soy infantil!" renegó cuando ya había logrado entrar al barco. Todo estaba oscuro y bajaron por donde estaban unas escaleras. "Esto es estupendo, de veras que me encanta aaahi emociones, aventuras, el peligro nos acecha en cada rincoooooon!" grito Brittany con miedo al toparse con un cadáver y chocando con una tabla la cual hizo que el techo que estaba sobre ellos se derrumbara, y Brittany se abalanzara sobre Kurt para no dañarse, cayendo en el piso temblando y haciendo que Kurt le preguntara preocupado.

"Estas bien?"

"si, si, si, no te preocupes estoy bien" le respondió Brittany aun temblando del susto.

"Shhh" la callo Kurt con un dedo en la comisura de la boca y viendo hacia arriba, levantándose para dirigirse a donde veía, pasando por un orificio en el techo donde se había derrumbado, miro por encima de los escombros buscando algo hasta que su vista se posó en algo plateado exclamando. "aaah! Mira Brittany! Qué maravilla!" dijo acercándose al objeto "Alguna vez habías visto en tu vida algo más lindo que esto" tomo el objeto (tenedor) de donde estaba visualizándolo.

"Qué lindo!" casi grito Brittany acercándose a Kurt. "Peroooo que es eso?" le pregunto Brittany mas confundida que nunca.

"Ooh no lo sé pero Finn nos lo dirá" le respondió metiendo el tenedor a su bolsa color rojo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que una sombra había estado rondando el barco desde que entraron, pero Brittany si pudo oír algo "Que fue eso?" exclamo asustada, no logran captar la atención de Kurt "lo oíste?" volvió a preguntar pero Kurt seguía nadando sin ponerle atención.

"Y esto? Que será?" dijo Kurt tomando una pipa.

"Um Kurt" exclamo Brittany con voz temblorosa y con una sombra atrás de ella que se lograba ver por la ventana.

"Brittany, quieres calmarte? Nada va a pasar" dijo Kurt tratando de calmarla.

Brittany voltio a ver con todo el miedo que emanaba de su cuerpo, logrando ver por la ventana los dientes de una tiburón "aaaaah" articulo Brittany ahora sí, logrando la atención de Kurt "Tiburones! Tiburones!" gritaba Brittany nadando rápido tratando de esquivar al tiburón , y luego Kurt se unió a ella asustado, el tiburón trataba de alcanzarlos y morderlos pero solo lograba chocarse, Kurt y Brittany nadaban lo más rápido que podían, pasan por las escaleras que había ya cerca de la salida pero el tiburón salió del suelo apunto de comérselos, pero ellos nadaron a la dirección contraria, el tiburón iba mordiendo el piso tratando de alcanzarlos, a Kurt se le trabo su morral en una de las ramas que habían en el barco logrando que este regresara por ella arriesgándose a que el tiburón estuviera a punto de atraparlo, siendo el más rápido y nadando hacia arriba lo cual solo provoco enfurecer más al tiburón y seguirlos, Brittany y Kurt vieron su única salida 'La ventana' haciendo que Brittany no quisiera salir ya que cuando entro se había quedado atascada pero Kurt logro empujarla y salir junto a ella, claro, también el tiburón seguía yendo tras ellos y tratando de engullirlos con la boca lo cual le resultaba cada vez imposible ya que Brittany y Kurt nadaban demasiado rápido hasta que Brittany se topó con la vela del barco lastimándose pero a pesar de ello cayo y el tiburón atasco sus dientes en la vela y rompiéndola, Brittany seguía cayendo y el tiburón estaba preparado para comérsela cuando Kurt nado lo más rápido que pudo pasándose por una argolla grande de hierro y logrando sostenerla y llevársela mientras el tiburón por tratar de pasar en ella se quedó atascado sin poder salir y Brittany muy orgullosa de haberlo atrapado le dijo "Eres un cobarde prrr"se burlo sacando la lengua, logrando que el tiburón casi la atrapara y Kurt por su parte tomando su morral del suelo donde había caído por ir a rescatar a Brittany.

Iban nadando hacia la superficie y Kurt riendo le dijo a Brittany "Ya vez que eres infantil? Jaja"

"No lo soy" le reprocho Brittany.

* * *

** asdfghjkl Kurt es todo un loquillo! lo amo! 3 & a Brittany! & pues en el siguiente capitulo tambien ya veremos a Finn! :3 dejenme sus sexys reviews por que eso es lo que me inspira a seguir adelante con esta historia! **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos!**

**Klisses! ~MiichyColfer**


	4. Chapter 4 Objetos Extraños

**Holuuuuuuuu! bueno aquí ya veremos a nuestro FinnyBear! 3 *aplausos* OkNo hahaha me pareció muy buena idea ponerlo como ese personaje! no si a ustedes les parecerá igual!**

Mucha platica, poca acción! así que a Leer se a dicho! :3

* * *

**"Objetos extraños"**

Iban nadando hacia la superficie y Kurt riendo le dijo a Brittany "Ya vez que eres infantil? Jaja"

"No lo soy" le reprocho Brittany.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**

Finn era una gaviota blanca, un poco regordeta, la terminación de sus plumas eran de color gris, a veces se comportaba torpe pero a pesar de eso era un muy buen amigo de Kurt siempre le respondía sus dudas conforme a cosas de la superficie.

Finn se encontraba arriba de una especie de vela de barco que estaba sobre una roca, se encontraba viendo su telescopio mientras cantaba y se ponía uno de los lentes de telescopio sobre la cabeza.

**_"paparanparampa" _**

"Finn" se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Un tritoncito proa" grito Finn al ver por el telescopio (el cual puso al revés) a Kurt. "Kuuurt como estas guapo?" seguía gritando pensando que Kurt estaba lejos de él.

Kurt con una ceja levantada (lo cual era su costumbre) bajo con sus manos el telescopio de los ojos de Finn y el asombrado le dijo "Wow pero que rápido nadas"

Kurt tomo su morral y se lo mostro a Finn "Quiero que veas lo que encontré"

"Nos metimos a un barco hundido espeluznante" comento Brittany.

"Aaaa Cosa de humanos he?" pregunto Finn tomando un ancla con sus alas y tirándola a la roca pero la soga que tenía el ancla se atoro en su pata y Finn cayo de cara también sobre la roca, levantándose lo más rápido posible y pisando la cabecita de Brittany lo cual provocó que se hundiera en el agua, cosa que no le importo a Finn en lo más mínimo ya que él ya tenía hundida la cabeza en el morral de Kurt para ver las cosas que el castaño le había llevado.

"mmm mmm vean oh" exclamo sacando el tenedor "esto es algo especial fuera de lo común" aseguro Finn.

"Que es!? Que es!?" Gritaba Kurt con duda de saber que era tal objeto totalmente extraño para él.

"Es un cachivache, que los humanos usan para ah ah" decía Finn mientras lo doblaba y casi se caía, pero obviamente Brittany y Kurt lo oían atentamente "acomodarse el cabello así" les explico mientras se ponía los dientes del tenedor sobre unas plumas que tenía en su cabeza haciendo que estas se enredaran en un remolino sobre el tenedor "un giro por aquí, un giro por acá ah mm" comento con dolor mientras intentaba sacarse el tenedor de entre las plumas haciendo para arriba con la suficiente fuerza como para arrancarse algunas plumas pero logrando que las plumas de su cabeza quedaran para todos lados en un estilo afro "y listo te queda una configuración estética del cabellos que todos los humanos admiraran" lo convención Finn entregándole el tenedor a Kurt en sus manos.

"Un cachivache" decía Kurt con una emoción en su rostro mientras inspeccionaba más el tenedor.

"Y eso que es?" le pregunto Brittany a Finn señalándole la pipa que estaba olvidada a un lado de la roca.

"Ah! Esto…" le dijo Finn tomando la pipa entre sus alas "hace años que no veía uno de estos" exclamaba Finn admirando la pipa entre sus alas "Fantástico! Un boquiche cusmefluo curvilíneo" les explico Finn. Un sonoro "Oooh" se oyó por parte de Kurt y Brittany, luego Finn les siguió explicando mientras llenaba con un poco de agua la pipa que luego vaciaba "Los boquiches datan de la pre histeria cuando los humanos se pasaban sentados viéndose unos a otros… era aburridísimo" dijo Finn mientras se ponía cara a cara con un asombrado Kurt, pero Finn se volvió a sentar para seguir con su extraña lógica sobre la pipa "Así que inventaron los boquiches para crear música escuchen bien" al momento que Finn soplo la pipa solo se oyó como cuando destapas una botella, acto seguido por un poco de arena y una alga salientes de la pipa.

"Música?" se oyó a un sorprendido Kurt con cara de preocupación como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

"Está tapado" le dijo Finn pensando que Kurt se había disgustado por el sonido.

"Aah! El concierto lo olvide! Papa va a matarme!" exclamaba Kurt mientras metía todas sus cosas de nuevo al morral.

"Era hoy el concierto?" pregunto Brittany también sorprendida y asustada.

"Podríamos hacer una pequeña gar golera" les dijo Finn sin prestar atención a la preocupación de Kurt y Brittany.

"Perdona, pero tengo que irme" le comento Kurt, tomando la pipa volviéndola a meter al morral, alejándose con Brittany nadando sin antes decirle a Finn "Y gracias!" Brittany y Kurt volvieron al agua.

"Un placer Kurt, vuelve cuando quieras" alcanzo a gritarle Finn desde lejos y sacudiendo su ala en forma de despedida.

* * *

**Asdfghjkl ya saben que hacer! si les gusta, si les parece la historia dejenme sus maravillosos reviews! :3**

Gracias a:  
Lizii Grant Colfer, Danielle, Gabriela Cruz, Candy Criss, Alanib, Lety BL & Jazz CrissColfer.

**Por sus maravillosos reviews que me dejan con una sonrisa en la cara! Mil gracias! :D**

Saludos!

**Klisses ~MiichyColfer**


	5. Chapter 5 Nuevo Trabajo

**Antes que nada! Holuuuuuu! yo aqui de nuevo! perdon por no actualizar el sabado pasado! empeze de nuevo a estudiar & pues los primeros dias te consumen! bueeeno dejemos de hablar & disfruten la lectura! nuevamente lo siento! :3**

* * *

**"Nuevo Trabajo"**

"Perdona, pero tengo que irme" le comento Kurt, tomando la pipa volviéndola a meter al morral, alejándose con Brittany nadando sin antes decirle a Finn "Y gracias!" Brittany y Kurt volvieron al agua.

"Un placer Kurt, vuelve cuando quieras" alcanzo a gritarle Finn desde lejos y sacudiendo su ala en forma de despedida.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**

Kurt iba nadando rápido junto a Brittany para llegar donde Burt, ninguno se dio cuenta que 2 manta rayas los observaban y transmitían las imágenes a un brujo, que aunque fuera malo era muy apuesto casi se podría confundir con un príncipe si tan solo no tuviera esos tentáculos, tenía el pelo castaño, ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa encantadora se llamaba Sebastian que mientras veía las imágenes decía.

"Si principito date prisa, no quiero que quieras perderte de la fiesta de tu viejo padre Ja! Ni que fuera una gran fiesta jajá en mi época" dijo mientras tomaba un camarón de un plato que se encontraba encima de su tocador "hacíamos unos festines de festín cuando vivía en el palacio" aclaro comiéndose al camarón que tenía en la mano, e hizo un ruido extraño "No que ahora véanme, demacrado y marchito, desterrado, exiliado y muerto de hambre, mientras él y sus enclenques pececillos están de fiesta pero pronto les daré una razón para celebrar" escupió con odio volviéndose a donde se encontraba la imagen de Kurt nadando hacia el palacio "Puckerman Karofsky!" grito Sebastian asustando a Puck y Dave lo cual provoco que este último se diera en la cabeza con la piedra donde se escondían "Quiero que los 2 vigilen muuuy de cerca a su hermoso hijo pequeño, puede ser que el llegue a ser la ruina del rey"

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**

"Hay! Simplemente no sé lo que voy a hacer contigo" dijo Burt sentado en su trono mientras miraba con reprobación a Kurt.

"Lo siento! Lo olvide!" se defendió Kurt para tratar de no ser castigado.

"Gracias tu negligencia"

"Y a tu imprudencia!" agrego molesta Santana.

"La fiesta fue completamente"

"Una ruina! Punto! No hubo fiesta!" seguía Santana completando las frases de Burt y acercándose a Kurt para regañarlo más fuerte "este concierto iba a ser el inicio de mi prestigiosa carrera" suspiro Santana poniendo una tenaza en su frente "y ahora gracias a ti soy el asme reír de todo el reino"

"No fue su culpa!" intercedió Brittany ante Santana pero se arrepintió a ver la cara de enojo de Burt "Este…emm…primero nos siguió el tiburón he… Si! Eso!" tartamudeaba confundida haciendo que Burt y Santana hicieran una cara dando a saber que ya se habían acostumbrado a sus tartamudeos "Y tratamos pero no pudimos y hacia grrr y de pronto wooow ahhh nos salvamos y luego la gaviota con su no sé qué un no sé cuánto" explicaba Brittany con entusiasmo.

"Que!? Que!?" Dijo Burt levantándose de su asiento haciendo que Brittany se arrepentía de lo que había dicho poniendo sus aletita en su boca y luego se protegio poniéndose atrás de Kurt "Gaviota? He? Subieron a la superficie otra vez verdad?" pregunto Burt aún más molesto.

"Umm Nada n-nos pasó" le respondió Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hay Kurt! Cuantas veces debo decírtelo! Te pudo haber visto uno de esos barbaros! Digo… uno de esos humanos"

"No son barbaros! Son…" defendió Kurt.

"Peligrosos! Crees que me gustaría ver al más pequeño de mis hijos atrapado en un anzuelo?" dijo alzando la barbilla de Kurt con su mano.

"Ya tengo 16 años! Ya nos soy un niño!" le grito Kurt.

"No me levantes la voz jovencito!" le replico Burt "Mientras vivas bajo mi océano…"

"es que…"

"…obedecerás mis reglas!"

"Si me dejaras explicarte que…"

"No se hable más el asunto y no quiero volver a enterarme de que subiste a la superficie… Está claro!?"

Kurt soltó un sollozo y salió nadando rápido con lágrimas en los ojos y Brittany siguiéndolo como era su costumbre cada vez que su amigo se sentía mal o quería vivir una aventura. En cuanto a Burt él se resignó a sentarse de nuevo en su trono decepcionado de la actitud de Kurt.

Burt solto un suspiro "Adolecentes" le dijo Santana tratando de comprender a Burt "Piensan que lo saben todo, les das la tenazas y se aprovechan de ti"

"y tu? Crees que fui muy duro con el?"

"Por supuesto que no! Muchacho! Si el fuera mi hijo le enseñaría quien mandaba aquí! Nada de esa tontería de subir a la superficie! No señor! Lo tendría bajo un estricto control!"

"Tienes toda la razón"

"Claro que la tengo!"

"Necesita una supervisión constante"

"constante"

"Alguien que la vigile para que no se meta en problemas"

"todo el tiempo"

"tu eres la cangreja ideal para eso!" dijo entusiasmado Burt poniéndole un cargo más a la pobre Santana haciendo que esta se arrepintiera de haber hablado todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

* * *

**Asdfghjkl Burt enojado! hizo llorar a mi bebe! :'( perdon si salio cortito! en el proximo ya veremos a Blaine conocer a Kurt! espero poder actualizar mañana dejenme sus sexys reviews que de verdad me alegran! 3 Bye!**

**Cuidense!**

**Besos!**

**~MiichyColfer**


	6. Chapter 6 Superficie

**Holuuuuuuuu! aqui nuevo cap! aqui ya se ve un poco de Klaine! :3**

* * *

**"Superficie"**

"Alguien que la vigile para que no se meta en problemas"

"todo el tiempo"

"tu eres la cangreja ideal para eso!" dijo entusiasmado Burt poniéndole un cargo más a la pobre Santana haciendo que esta se arrepintiera de haber hablado todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B**

Santana iba caminando por un pasillo del palacio maldiciendo sus locas ideas "Como pude meterme en esto? Debería estar componiendo sinfonías! No persiguiendo a un jovencito cabeza dura" mientras terminaba de hablar vio que Britt y Kurt estaban actuando de manera sospechosa dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar "mmm que se traen entre manos" dijo siguiendo a los chicos no tan cerca por supuesto.

Kurt y Britt iban nadando un poco rápido dirigiéndose a un lugar un poco hondo y oscuro, sin percatarse de la presencia de Santana detrás de ellos que ya estaba cansada de tanto seguirlos, Kurt se dirigió a como un cuarto de piedra con una tapa de madera la cual quito para poder entrar a su escondite no sin antes ver alrededor y darse cuenta que nadie los observaba a excepción de Santana que se encontraba escondida, pero ella se las ingenió para poder entrar lo más antes posible antes de que la tapa se volviera a colocar en su lugar, pero sus patas traseras quedaron atascadas, pero logro zafarse sosteniéndose de una planta que se encontraba cerca, saliendo disparada cayendo al suelo y topándose con reloj de arena, cuando ya estaba consciente vio hacia arriba y se encontró con repisas llenas de cosas que se usaban en la superficie asombrándose.

Britt veía como Kurt estaba re costado sobre una roca observando uno de los objetos entre sus manos preguntándole "Oye Kurt, estas bien?"

A lo que Kurt le respondió con tristeza "Si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver… que no veo las cosas como el lo hace, como es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea tan malo…" voltio hacia Britt empezando a cantar.

**_"Que tengo aquí? Qué lindo es, es un tesoro que descubrí, es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir, que lo que vez a tu alrededor, tanta abundancia, tanto esplendor, me hace pensar que yo no necesito más, regalitos así tengo miles _**(dijo mientras sostenía unas sogas con adornos) **_aunque a veces no sepa que son _**(Santana que aun seguía escondida se asombraba con cada cosa que Kurt tocaba o cantaba, poniendo los ojos en unos viejos lentes que yacían en el piso) **_quieres lucemapops? Tengo veinte! _**(le mostro a Britt una caja con varios sacacorchos) **_pero yo…de verdad quiero maaaaaas yo quiero ver algo muy especial, yo quiero ver una bellaaa danza _**(observo al pequeño bulto de un chico y una chica bailando que estaba en una repisa) **_y caminar con loooos… como se llaman? Ah! Pieees _**(tomo la colita de Britt moviéndola) **_solo nadar no es original, porque no tener? Un par de piernas? _**(subio nadando junto con Britt hacia donde se veía la luz) **_y Salir a pasear… como dicen? A pieeee y poder ir a descubrir que siento al estar ante el sol,_**(die una vuelta junto a muchos peces que pasaban por ahí) **_ no tiene fin, quiero saber, mas mucho maaaas, que debo dar, _**(Santana se tomó con algo esférico ue hizo que su cara se viera gigante asustando a la pobre cangrejita) **_ para vivir fuera del aguuua, que hay que pagar? _**_(_se recostó un momento en el suelo_) __**para un dia completo estar, pienso que haya **_(se sostuvo con su codo, y cara de tristeza para seguir cantando) **_lo entenderán puesto que haya, no prohíben nada, porque habría de impedirme ir a jugaaaar, a estudiar _**(tomo uno de los libro que se encontraban en los estantes) **_que hay por saber? Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas, que es fuego? Que es quemar? _**(se detuvo frente a una pintura con una vela pintada, pero nadie se percataba que Santana había caído en un tarro de cerveza y rodaba por todo el lugar) **_lo podre veeeer, cuando me iré? Quiero explorar, sin importarme cuando volveré, el exterior, quiero, formar, parte de el" _**Britt lo vio con tristeza mientras cantaba esa última parte sabiendo que tal vez el sueño de su amigo nunca se haría realidad. Santana cayó sobre muchas cosas espantando a Britt y Kurt haciendo que se dieran cuenta que todo ese tiempo los habían estado espiando.

Kurt grito cuando vio a la pobre Santana enredada en muchas de sus cosas "Santana!"

Santana se deshizo de todas las cosas en las que estaba enredada "Kurt! Que estas? Cómo pudiste? Que es esto? "

"Esteeemm" titubeó Kurt encogiéndose de hombros "Mi colección de todo"

"Ooooh si, si tu colección" dijo Santana agarrando con su tenaza un arpón "Si tu padre se entera de esto!" grito Santana tirando por un lado el arpón que sostenía.

"Pero no vas a decírselo!" le contesto Brittany.

"Por favor Santana, nunca lo comprendería" Suplico Kurt acercándose a la cangrejita.

"Kurtie, estas bajo mucha presión" le dijo Santana lo más calmada posible "Ven conmigo te llevare a casa" la tomo de la mano pero algo apareció dónde provenía la luz haciendo que el lugar se pusiera más oscuro.

"Que crees que sea…" dijo Kurt distrayéndose por lo que se asomaba arriba.

"Kurt?" trato Santana de llamarle la atención al ver que Kurt salía del escondite para descubrir que había arriba.

Kurt pudo divisar un barco en la superficie, se acercó poco a poco mientras iba nadando, al llegar saco su cabeza y pudo observar que varios juegos artificiales salían de un barco café, a los segundos se le unieron Britt y Santana, de lo cual Kurt no se percató.

"Kurt? Que haces?" le pregunto Santana cuando oyó los suspiros y risitas de Kurt, cuando vio el barco casi muere de un infarto "Santa Medusa!" Kurt no le presto ninguna atención y se acercó más al barco "Kurt, Kurt! Por favor! Vuelve acá!" pero Kurt ya estaba más lejos de ellas y muy cerca del barco maravillándose aún más con el show que tenía enfrente.

Cuando estuvo al lado del barco, pudo subirse y observar por una agujero a muchos marinos tomando cerveza, bailando, cantando y hablando entre ellos y también puso ver a un gran perro gris con blanco disfrutando de la fiesta tanto como los demás, el perro se percató de la presencia de Kurt y con su olfato pudo saber dónde estaba acercándose a él, Kurt se asustó y se hizo a un lado pero al ver que el perro no hacía nada se dejó dar un lengüetazo en la cara por parte de el perro, pero se oyó un grito un poco lejos.

"Margaret! Ven aca!" dijo un chico de pelo un poco rizado y aunque era bajito muy guapo, lo cual llamo mucho la atención de Kurt y también dio a entender que no era perro sino que una linda perrita "que hacías he bonita?" le acaricio la cabeza mientras ella se paraba y se sostenía en sus piernas "jaja estate quieta, pórtate bien! Se buena" la trato de bajar porque ella saltaba para poder lamerle la cara, Kurt por otro lado estaba maravillado por el guapo joven, en especial se había fijado en sus ojos color avellana, fue como amor a primera vista, para el castaño era imposible dejar de verlo.

"Hola Kurt! Que buena esta la función no?" el grito de Finn que venía volando hizo que Kurt se sobresaltara y asustara a la misma vez.

"Cállate! Te van a oír" le dijo Kurt con un movimiento de mano, volviéndose de nuevo a ver que sucedía en el barco o mejor dicho ver que sucedía con el guapo joven y su pequeña cachorrita.

"Oooh entiendo! Ya entiendo" pareció comprender Finn mientras se dejaba caer junto a Kurt "Estamos espiando" le susurro "Vamos a descubrir!" fue silenciado por la mano de Kurt que sostenía su pico para que no hablara tan fuerte.

"Jamas había visto a un humano tan de cerca" respondió con anhelo Kurt al ver como el joven guapo el cual se llamaba Blaine y Margaret jugueteaban "ahh" soltó un suspiro mientras se recostaba en sus brazos. Finn siguió su ejemplo poniendo también su barbilla en una de sus alas "Que atractivo verdad?"

"mmm?" respondió Finn al sorprenderse de la confesión de su amigo, claro, Finn ya sabía que Kurt era gay pero que Kurt se figara en un perro ya era raro, ya que el castaño era muy especial en sus gustos "Pues me parece algo peludo y desalineado"

"Jaja no, no ella!" agarro la barbilla de Finn que este también ya se enteró de que no se trataba de un cachorro sino de una cachorrita y le explico "El guapo joven que toca el boquiche"

Entre las personas del barco apareció el mozo de Blaine el cual se llamaba Will Shuester que hablo mientras se abría paso entre los marineros "Silencio, silencio! Es un honor y privilegio hacerle entrega al príncipe Blaine de un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial, muy caro y muy grande" hizo un ademan con su mano hacia algo que estaba cubierto por una manta y una moña…

* * *

**Lo siento por dejarlo asi pero mi mama casi me tiraba un zapato por no irme a dormir ya que mañana tengo escuela! mil disculpas! **

**Saludos!**  
**Besos!**  
**~MiichyColfer**


End file.
